It is often required to determine the location of an RF emitter for various purposes. For example, in an emergency situation such as a fire or earthquake, people in danger need to be located rapidly so that they may be rescued from the situation. Some such people may be equipped with emergency radio transponders operating on pre-established radio frequencies, others may be equipped with cellular telephones operating on commercial mobile telephone frequencies. In any event, it would be desirable to provide rapid geolocation of such radio emissive sources.